


Selfish, Selfish, Selfish

by CoyoteStarrksAss



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Analysis, Anger, Barbatos is the only other one w a speaking part, Betrayal, Demon King and the brother's only mentioned, Dia's fakin some stuff so, False Identity, Felt like bein edgy for 2day :p, I'll be back to fluff soon but, Lies, Max finally here w no fluff all angst, Sad, and look at, and ultimately take that hate up w the rest of the worlds around him, anyway read to find out more, bc i believe the King was around until like Lucifer and them fell, but this is like. a what if kinda thing, first and foremost sad but, how a diavolo who hates himself would probs turn that hate to those closest to him, idk man i'm taggin stuff here, in a sense ??, in a sense too ig, in all this' a longabout way to explain, lies are all around here, like what IF he abandonded diavolo when he was younger, mentioned and alluded to for the future, not canon compliant but like. my canon as WELL as the game's canon, since thats what this originally only was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarrksAss/pseuds/CoyoteStarrksAss
Summary: A vague plot intertwining some of the Prince of the Devildom's thoughts about some things and how some of those things are, namely, people.
Kudos: 8





	Selfish, Selfish, Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> wow Max is updating twice in less than two weeks (?? whats time) look at him go
> 
> anywho. i ain't know much. all i'll warn is that this is slightly OOC, probs won't be the way the game is gonna take Diavolo or any one else mentioned in here, and rlly isn't meant to flow completely together. i just didnt feel like breakin it up nor did i know a good place to PUT a break. so :p 
> 
> hope you enjoy !!!!

If he were asked about his father, Diavolo would smile and say he remembered the "late" Demon King well. He would speak of how the man and his ideals had certainly been an influence on his life- if asked on if that influence were positive or negative, he would change the subject. He couldn't bring himself to answer that question in truth.

In fact, Diavolo couldn't bring himself to say the truth about his father at all. In reality, the Devildom's Prince couldn't remember his father at all, and the only memory he has of the man's face is the grandiose painted picture that hangs in the main hall of the castle. 

Barbatos, Diavolo's most trusted companion, was the only one who knew that truth. As much as Diavolo had tried, he'd never been able to keep much from the demon several centuries older than him. He wonders, at times, if that's why Barbatos had stuck around all this time despite the "late" King being the one to have employed him; Barbatos was intuitive and alert, never not assessing a situation in front of him. He knew things before Diavolo did, and even knew things the Prince did not, and it had saved the young Prince more times than either liked to admit. If Barbatos were not around, Diavolo hates to think of what disarray his "late" father's kingdom would be like. 

(Diavolo doesn't know why he considers his father "dead." According to Barbatos, the man had actually disappeared in the middle of the night some centuries ago. The official story was that the King, acknowledging his son's position, had decided to step down and "sleep" for eternity. Many considered that as the King passing on, but no one truly knew what had happened to the man.

 _How does a Demon King go missing?_ )

Then there was Lucifer Morningstar; fallen Star he truly was, he was an angel-turned-demon for going against his god-like deity, who unfortunately also doubled as his and his brothers' father, that had come to be Diavolo's other hand. Payment, the Prince considered it, for resurrecting his dying sister as a human, but also out of earning the position. Not just _any_ demon could be the left hand to Diavolo's right (with that being Barbatos), and Lucifer had proven himself more than enough times that no one else could take that from him. 

Diavolo wasn't a fool, though. He knew how far Lucifer's hand was truly outstretched to him; outstretched in an effort to keep Diavolo away, not to bring him nearer. No, that was Diavolo's punishment. His penance. When he had made Lucifer join him in exchange for his sister's life, Diavolo had locked his future. He would never be as close as he wanted to be to Lucifer, nor would he keep the man should he give him the choice to stay by his side. 

He knew this, and thus had decided long ago that he would never give Lucifer that choice. Selfish, yes, but that's what royalty was; Diavolo's father had been selfish and left, and Diavolo would be selfish and keep whom he could under his control. 

(That collar was slipping, though, from around Lucifer's neck. Where he had once known that disobeying Diavolo could cause the man to punish him and his brothers and _feared_ that punishment, Lucifer had slowly begun testing what he could get away with. Diavolo had pretended not to notice out of fear of scaring Lucifer into fully rebelling, and had only cheerfully mentioned his acts as something that amused him.

They did not amuse him. No, they _scared_ Diavolo. What else would Lucifer do, if given too much room to rebel? When would it be appropriate for Diavolo to cut in and put a stop to it, to warn him, when the last thing the Prince wanted now was to harm Lucifer and his brothers?

 _Why did I ever think an angel who became a demon by rebelling would ever stay loyal to me?_ )

Diavolo was unsure of what to do. He had no recollection of his mother, the only confirmed death in his life; his father had, more than likely, abandoned him; Lucifer, the man he passed off as his best friend, was slowly rebelling against him. All the Prince had was Barbatos, yet even his loyalty was questionable. Not because Diavolo ever saw the man rebelling against him- no, if Barbatos chose to abandon him, it would be a swift, yet a long-wanted, announcement. No rebellion, no act of betrayal, just a quick "I'm gone" and the time demon would be no more. But Diavolo could sense the possibility in Barbatos's mind, could sense that the man had, for so long, not felt any obligation to the castle since his employer had disappeared. He had stayed only to raise the Prince, the only one capable of such, and now that the Prince was nearing his coronation, he no longer had any reason to stay.

And if he left, Diavolo would be alone. 

_What is it that's made me prone to being left behind?_

The Prince, in one part of his mind, accepted these things. Not from his father's end, at least, and he had no choice but to accept death on his mother's end (a death he _detested_ to think of), but from Barbatos and Lucifer? There was hardly anything _but_ acceptance. Anger, yes, was there, but acceptance won out. Anyone suddenly forced to raise a child on their own and against their will would, one day, retaliate, and anyone forced into a collar would one day retaliate as well. This was a battle Diavolo would not win, and it was quickly becoming one that would be a reality no matter what he did to prolong it. 

That's all he could do, really; prolong the inevitable and hope the prolonging didn't accidentally speed the process along. In the best case, the process would die away and he would no longer have to worry about it, but the Prince wasn't that optimistic. 

The Prince wasn't optimistic for much, not like he made himself out to be.

_I've lived a lie for too long, and now I can't stand to face the consequences, be they obvious or not, that I've created._

Diavolo finds himself sitting in the dark of the throne room, after opening the eyes he doesn't remember closing. He's sitting on the throne he has, for so long, held only in title. A chair he has hated, has wished his father was on, has wished he didn't have to inherit. He hated to sit here, hated to be _in_ here, hated to think of the monarchs that had taken it before him. Hated to think that he, possibly, was doing their memory a disservice.

No, he _was_ doing their memory a disservice. He had been since he had silently decided to bridge the three realms of the world - the Celestial Realm, the Human Realm, the Devildom - together. No other demon monarch of his family had, in all their millennia, thought to do this. They wouldn't _ever_ think to do this. It was preposterous, to think humans, angels, demons and gods could all get along.

Diavolo couldn't find it in him to care about the thoughts of old.

_Spit on what they would do. Father left before he could instill their beliefs in me; they can roll in their graves over my decisions._

_Him included, should he truly be dead. If he wanted to not, he should have stayed._

_There is no monarch here but me._

Diavolo had long since been alone. Soon, he would truly be so, for it was a reality he could not erase. His right hand, the infamous time demon, Barbatos, would take his leave soon, as he had warned the Prince of when he was a child. Diavolo's left hand, the famed rebellious former angel, the demon of Pride, Lucifer, was as rebellious as ever, hadn't lost his penchant to be so in his fall, and would rebel so far that he wouldn't be able to come back.

Diavolo would not let there be an "if" to either demon's leaving. Not like it had been before; no, he was too selfish. A selfish demon, a selfish prince, a selfish soon-to-be king. He was so selfish he would give neither demon the luxury of a choice they wanted, that which they didn't realize he knew of.

No, they _want_ it so bad, then Diavolo will _allow_ it. Barbatos and Lucifer _would_ leave Diavolo's side, and they _would_ be his enemy, because he _wanted_ them to. He _wanted_ to be alone, and he would gain his wants however he saw fit.

And they would do as he wants, as well, for he is their Master, and no subject disobeys their Master. Not without a consequence.

_I created my consequences entirely free of you all, and yet I create even more in both mine and your names;_

_There's no justice here. No righteousness, no freedom._

_It is only **me** and **my** iron will. **My** fears will become theirs, **my** choices will become theirs, and **my** anger will become their downfall. _

_I will crush the consequences of all of my actions heretofore made along with theirs. Along with them, themselves._

_I'll burn every world down to do it._

"My Lord, I wasn't expecting to find you here. Might I assume you were wanting a quiet place to think? Shall I bring you something to drink to accompany your thoughts?"

Diavolo's golden eyes flick up to Barbatos's green ones, the time demon smiling like he always did. He was standing a healthy distance away from the Prince in the throne, one arm at his side while the other was crisply held just above his hip, prepared to bow. He looked as relaxed as ever, which was to say as _tense_ as ever.

 _Your fake fucking smile._ Diavolo is tempted to spit about it. He detests the man in front of him. Hates him more than he hates ~~himself and~~ Lucifer and his father. _Even worse than Lucifer's scowl hidden behind my back._

Diavolo smiles back at him, leaning back in his throne as he stretches his legs out. 

_Three of us can be fake, you fucking liars._

"I think I would like that," he says appreciatively (a lie he's learned to perfect in the centuries he's known the other), but Barbatos can bow and turn away, the Prince continues on.

"Also, I have an idea I want to run by you and Lucifer. As my most trusted, I want to hear your thoughts on it before I introduce it to the Devildom."

Barbatos titled his head slightly, a confused light coming to his eyes. It isn't often Diavolo runs one of his ideas by the entire realm.

"Is there? Might I be made aware of the idea, my Lord?"

The grin that appeared on Diavolo's lips was wolfish, but Barbatos took the bait as a lamb who thought himself a wolf. To him, the smile was cheerful. 

_This is the one thing no one but myself knows of. None of you know what is coming, and that's exactly what I want._

_You all will only know of my pain far too late._

"I would like to have something of a student exchange program; you know, with students of the Celestial Realm and the Human Realm. It is an excellent way to bring them and the Devildom, and _us_ , together in a way we never have before~!"

_A way to bring us together;_

_A way to take my consequences beyond us;_

_A way to punish the innocent._

_For there is no innocence granted to the sad, the angry, the selfish._

**Author's Note:**

> none of this is meant to imply any feeling(s) other than hate and anger for other people btw 
> 
> the beginning part of this fic was based loosely off this art i saw from @generalmoxie on insta ; they've got a few art sets of diavolo growing up, and the idea for the fic stemmed from them !! i dont follow that person tho and literally have only ever seen those sets abt dia and growin up w/o the king posts of theirs in passing on the explore page. but bc they inspired the fic, i felt it necessary to credit them ! ^o^ if u check them out and like their stuff, tho, be sure to give'em a follow; creators need support !!
> 
> in any case, i hope you enjoyed the fic in some way !! if ya did, pls like and comment, bc it means the world to me !! if you like a fic, you should always let the authour know, which should be the rule for every creator u like tbh !! it ensures they keep creatin !!!! :D


End file.
